A number of premium SMS (short message service) and MMS (multimedia messaging service) delivery services are available for mobile telephone subscribers. This allows subscribers to have selected messages delivered to their phones on a regular basis to provide information of interest, such as sports scores or breaking news. There are currently a number of different processes available for subscribing to the services, and these include:                (i) Browsing to a website where a number of forms need to be completed and submitted to receive the service. This normally involves providing a range of different personal details.        (ii) Sending an SMS message to a designated number. This may involve sending an SMS to a number advertised on television and/or in print media. The number may also be provided for responding to a particular competition, survey or voting process of a competition, such as part of a reality television program. Once the SMS is sent, then SMS messages may be delivered on a regular basis, and at significant cost to the subscriber for some premium SMS messages. Depending on the service, it can be difficult or cumbersome for a subscriber to unsubscribe.        
Whilst the current processes may be relatively easy to use by people who are comfortable with new technology, there are a number of people who have considerable difficulty using the technology required to complete the processes. For example, there are a number of mobile telephone subscribers who find it extremely difficult to send SMS text messages, and also a number of mobile telephone subscribers who have never or do not know how to send an SMS message. Moreover, some mobile phone subscribers may not be able to access the Internet to complete the forms on web pages needed to subscribe to some SMS information services.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a process and system which considerably simplify the subscription process or at least provide a useful alternative.